The present disclosure generally relates to process measurement devices. More specifically, but not by limitation, the present disclosure relates to display mechanisms for process measurement devices.
There are a wide variety of process measurement devices currently in use. Some devices include gauges, flowmeters, and measurement transmitters. These devices are often used in industrial settings for monitoring a temperature, pressure, humidity, turbidity, or pH. These devices can also use a display to show the measurement results. Displays are powered by an internal or external power source, or are non-powered and operate without electrical components.